


Mirrors

by butyoumight



Series: Folie à Deux [1]
Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>With every breath and every intake, tiptoe further away. You breathing and bloodshot, tired mistake. <b>I’m no savior. I’m no saint, saint.</b></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe with four original Go-Busters, and an Enter based on a single specific person.

At only eleven years old, he shouldn't have to make such a decision. 

On Christmas day, he shouldn't have to give the gift of his own life. 

_**I will rule over everything!** _

The voice, as commanding as it is terrifying, echoes out of every monitor, every speaker, every corner of the facility. His brother's hand holds tight to his own, and he tries to console him with a glance and an encouraging smile. 

_Maman et papa_ will protect us, he says with false confidence. His brother, his _frérot_ by twelve entire minutes, looks at him with wide eyes and nods. They rush to huddle with everyone else, behind a makeshift barricade of tables and chairs and Christmas presents. 

_There's no time._

The corner of the room is crowded, tense, and dark. Most of the adults aren't speaking, the children are nearly as quiet, but the youngest, the little girl doesn't understand. Her sniffles only serve to make the tension that much worse. He makes sure the older boy is holding his brother's free hand. 

_Before that happens, we'll teleport the whole building-_

The adults can't hear it, he's sure of that. They hear the roaring anger, but they don't hear the strangled fear. The desire for recognition. For companionship? It's dangerous, even at eleven years old he knows that, but at the same time... It wants more than to destroy. It wants to be recognized. It doesn't want to be alone. Why can't the adults hear it? He looks to his brother, but all he sees in those mirrored eyes is fear. Maybe he can't hear it either. 

_I'm sure it will return someday._

Of course it will. Of course it will come back, he thinks. It has to, if it's going to be recognized. If it's not going to be alone. It sounds scared, like it knows. Like it's listening to the plans being made to lock it away. It won't die. It can't. It will just wait. Alone. And maybe that's all it deserves. But maybe-

_We're leaving a countermeasure-_

His breath catches in his throat. Of course. The five of them, he knows that. The five of them, plus the five companions built for them. To fight. But what if they lose? What if it kills them, when it returns seeking vengeance? He can't allow it. If there's anything he can do to protect his brother, he'll do it. Even if it means-

His lips linger on the back of his brother's hand for only a moment, but he can't wait for any answer, he doesn't have time to offer any explanation. He ignores the pathetic wail of _frére_ that follows him, that's swallowed up by sobs altogether deeper than the little girls'. 

He escapes the room at a crouch and breaks instantly into a run, but it only lasts moments before he can feel the presence, the voice, the fear of being left alone surround him like a heavy fog, a smothering blanket. Thin wires and thicker cables whip out of vents and down from above ceiling tiles to touch his face, to gently grip his arms, to hold him still, to lift him up.

**_A child?_ **

I will go with you, he says to the monster his parents fear more than death. I will be your companion, in the dark. You must take me, or you will be alone. 

**_You would make a deal with me? With Messiah?_ **

Maybe, he laughs, a small defiance even in the face of absolute terror. We'll see, he adds. 

**_And if I kill you now, child?_ **

Then you will be alone, he states simply. Thin wires frame his face, stroking his cheeks gently, almost thoughtfully. Alone in the dark. Take me, he says, protect me, and you won't be alone. 

The cables tighten their grip. The walls and the wires and the whole word seems to bend, distort, glow green and break into smaller pieces. The whole building, more, the whole complex, this entire area of the world is being forced into the space between. 

**_Do you have a name, child?_ **

Kurosawa Emeric, he says, polite to a fault. The words barely make it out of his mouth as the bleak pressure of the subdimension closes around him, crushing the air from his lungs, making his head spin. The monster laughs at him, but it sounds somehow fond. 

**_Enter._ **

One cable, just a little thicker than the rest, winds around his throat then presses against his temple. His next shaking breath comes easier, but his eyes begin to close as an unnatural sleep comes over him. 

_**You are Enter.** _

-

They're still holding hands when they arrive on the hillside. The soon to be familiar greenish glow of teleportation seems to linger on their skin, but it's quickly made obvious that it's simply reflecting from the valley beneath them. 

He is the first to break away, but he only makes it a few steps before the older boy catches up with him, grabs his arm to keep him from throwing himself off the hill. 

Pieces of the buildings, the foundations, the ground beneath seem to shimmer as they disappear, being moved bit by bit into the subdimension, the crushing place between. 

His throat is raw with screams as more and more of the area beneath them disappears, leaving nothing but smoking devestation behind. His brother's name, and various permutations of the words no, of come back, of let go. 

And then it's over, there's nothing left in the valley now, not even a lingering glow. 

_I'm sure it'll be normal again._

He doesn't hear the promise, he can't accept the comfort. His sobs feel like a slashing knife, cutting him into pieces. He crumples to his knees as an unnatural sleep comes over him, stealing him away before their new guardian even arrives. 

On Christmas day, he has lost the most important thing in his life. 

At only eleven years old, his twin brother has left him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary lyrics taken from [Mirrors](http://www.plyrics.com/lyrics/envyonthecoast/mirrors.html) by Envy on the Coast.


End file.
